Alone
by Nei-NeiAnimeOO
Summary: Lucy was left heart-broken when she was permanently kicked out of Team Natsu, and Master expects to her to be in Team! Be with Lucy as she does jobs, explore with others and has some type of drama. Sorry I will soon do a better summary. Rated T to some swearing, also for the title


**Hello guys, This is Nei-Nei . To tell you the truth I used to have an old account but for some reason, I felt like forgetting about that one so I restarted it. Anyway this is basically now My first Fanfic to Fairy Tail.**

Chapter One: Left Alone; Makarov's decision

"_ You want to join Fairy Tail, right? Then come with me!_" A blurry flashback was showing in the back of a Celestial Wizard's mind. Her eyes were closed, picturing how come it's all so different now.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Two piercing blue eyes blinked infront of Lucy who stared with no explanation. The pair of eyes belonged to the Mother of the guild, Mirajane Strauss. Older sibling of Elfman and Lisanna Strauss.

" I'm fine Mirajane, so do you think you can give me something to drink?" Lucy asked.

" Of course! Orange juice, right?!" Mirajane gave her a friendly smile, she was going to grab a cup before Lucy shook her head.

" No, I want something more stronger for I can at least ease up a bit..." Lucy didn't even dare to look into Mirajane's eyes, if that did happen.. Mirajane would have already figuered it out.

"Oh... I see. So what kind of Alchohol would you like Lucy?" Mirajane asked awkwardly, she knew Lucy was completely sober... so what was the sudden change?

" Beer I supposed.." Lucy shrugged slightly.

" Hahaha!" An erupting laughter was heard through the guild dining hall. The laughter caught Lucy's attention and her eyes lead her towards her old companions, Team Natsu.

Her eyes saddened but, were lightened by the fury within her. Lucy felt like standing up to what has happen to her, yet she couldn't even think that she is strong enought to do it. Lucy felt someone put a hand on her, her eyes fixed toward the person who laid a finger on her.. it was Natsu.

" Hey there, Lucy!" Natsu gave Lucy one of his signature grins, which made her stomach fluttered at times, but that was back then, it just made her feel uneasy now.

" H-Hey Natsu.." Lucy did her best to smile, she gave him a grin before it diminished. " So, what brings you over here? Weren't you with the team?" Lucy asked, the word team burned inside of her, each time she says it, each time she hears it. Hurts her.

" It's great! Erza is doing well, so is ice princess over there!" Natsu gestured toward the table, Lucy could see that Erza and Gray were laughing.

"I'm glad that their happy.." Lucy gave a warm smile.

" Well, Lucy I needed to speak with you..." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck.

" Here ya go Lucy! Hope you enjoy for the first time" Mirajane smiled. She went back to cleaning a cup.

" Since when did you started to drink alchohol?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Since three months ago..." Lucy sighed. She took a sip from her drink and felt the beverage warm up her throat.

" Really?" Natsu asked surprised.

" Yes, really... Natsu, I wanted to discuss with you about something" Lucy's hands were slightly shaking, she laid the cup down and stared at Natsu with seriousness in her eyes." It's about Team Natsu.. I wanted to ask you... Why did you guys started to ignore me... why was I abandoned ..." Lucy felt her tears were about show, so she slurped down some more beer.

" What do you mean we abandoned you? You never even dared to show up on any missions, Lisanna has been there since you desided to go off and do whatever.." Natsu spat out the words, it seemed like he began to get angry.

" I haven't been going in a mission because evertytime I even dare to join you guys, I was ignored. Suddenly everything change since Lisanna came back... " Lucy spoke softly, she turned around and sighed deeply.

" Don't start planting this on Lisanna, Lucy. Just because you started to act lazy all of sudden, she has to fall for the blame." Natsu slammed a hand infront of Lucy. Natsu was lifted by an eternal flame which kept reaching it's boiling point little by, little.

The whole guild was quiet with a hush, all ears, eyes were on them .

" I never said it was to be blamed on Lisanna, I was just making a theory.." Lucy spoke quietly, she didn't want everything to turn like this.

" You just said that a while ago! Stop denying it, Lucy!" Natsu began to yell. Lucy did her best to ignore the yelling.

"Whatever you say Natsu..." Lucy forgot about what she going to say, she just suddenly felt blank.

" You know, I used to think that you were right for Fairy Tail, whatever happened to **Nakama** Lucy? Ask yourself that."

Lucy felt the word nakama sink into her mind, stinging as she thought about it. " Nakama..." Lucy spoke out softly.

" From now on Lucy, you are permanantly out of our team! Lisanna is going to part of it . At least she isn't useless like you." Natsu spoke those with harshness and bitterness.

Lucy felt her stomach churn and felt like if she was going to be sick. She took one last gulp from her drink and got up from her seat.

" I was wondering the samething about you Natsu? We're you truly my Nakama, Natsu? Was I one of you're friends? Or was I a replacement just for Lisanna"Lucy asked, this time she seemed a bit more independent.

Natsu stood there looking at her with anger, he grabbed her by the wrist, hard .

" You couldn't even imagen how badly, we were like siblings.." Lucy could hear the roughness in Natsu's tone.

" That wasn't in my book about three months ago..." Lucy walked out of the guild, feeling everyone's eyes on her, she took one ast glance at everyone; especially Team Natsu. When the doors to the Fairy Tail guild closed, her tears began to fall, she sat down and let the tears out, one more second standing there would have made her tears flood the guild.

Rain was pouring outside, the driplets of rain washed upon Lucy, as if it was trying to wash away her sorrow.

" Why, Why was I so useless to even be in this guild.. " Lucy cried. She hugged her knees and let the rain pour on her, she didn't care anymore.

The door to the guild opened up gently and Lucy could hear some footsteps, her head turned slightly and she could see a blurry figuere.

" I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you to have Lucy..." The blurry figuere became clearer now, and Lucy couldn't feel the droplets of water touch her. The least person she would expect is right infront her own eyes, it was no other but Lisanna Strauss.

" L-Lisanna? W-What are you doing here?" Lucy choked out the words;

Lisanna kneeled down beside her and gave her a sympathic smile. " Because, you are my friend. You need someone to lend a shoulder..." Lisanna brushed Lucy's hair back slightly.

"B-But why? Natsu was basically right, I was accusing you for kicking me out the team.. but, it turns out because of me being helpless...weak."

Lisanna looked over to the whole town, she gave a sigh. " .. Lucy, I believe that you were great for Natsu, you were there for him when I wasn't, you and the entire guild brought light to his face... and what Natsu did is unforgivable, kicking you out... I just wish I can make things right..."

" Lisanna... it's fine, the deed is already done.. and I'm glad you came to console me... to tell you the truth I would have thought it would be Mirajane to be the one consoling me.. " Lucy giggled, Lisanna really did help her through her troubles.

" Mira is great at consoling people." Lisanna smiled. " Hey, why don't we get back inside the guild and wait till the rain is done from pouring.." Lisanna asked Lucy.

" I'll pass on that one Lisanna, I just feel like going home for now.. but I promise I'll see you tomorrow in the guild okay?" Lucy gave Lisanna with a smile, knowing that Lisanna was pretty disappointed by Lucy's awnser.

" Ara, but Natsu invited me to go on a mission tomorrow... I don't even know how long the mission will take... but when we get back, how about we just go out and eat ?" Lisanna gave Lucy a heart warming smile.

" That sounds nice Lisanna, well I hope you and the Team have fun; make sure Natsu doesn't get in any trouble okay?" Lucy stuck out her hand, awaiting for Lisanna to shake on it.

" You bet! I will take good care of him!" Lisanna smiled, she took a hold of Lucy's hand and both of them shook on it. " Ne, Lucy? How come you still care for Natsu, even though he kicked you off the Team?" Lisanna gave a questioning look.

" Because, Natsu helped me through things that no one has ever done, so did the guild. I guess this is the way I can repay him, by being replaced.." Lucy smiled a bit.

With that explanation, Lucy walked away leaving an astonished Lisanna behind. Lisanna looked at Lucy with sympathy but, she then replaced it with a smile of gratitude.

~O~ 

Since yesterday it seemed like the rain wouldn't stop for awhile, Lucy seemed a little better since Lisanna talked to her about the whole situation. The day wasn't sunny but, Lucy felt a little more joyous than usual. Lucy got up from her bed and began to do what she usually does, she went to take a nice warm bath and after that straight to the guild to see if she can do a mission.

Lucy took out her clothes and went into the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath. Lucy turned on the water and when she got in, all she felt was her being in eternal bliss.

" Ah~ This is nice..." Lucy got confterble, she closed her eyes and left the soothing of the warm water wipe away her troubles.

_Creek_

Lucy's eyes flunged open, she looked straight at her door. " I bet it was just the wind, it's raining afterall.." Lucy shrugged off the thought, she went back to relaxing.

" Hey! Gajeel watch out with what you're doing! Lucy will kill us if we mess up her room!" A familia voice squeaked.

" It seems like she isn't here... so keep quiet okay flatboard..." Gajeel did a tch sound.

" F-Flatb-b-board?!" The aura to the room suddenly turned dim.

"Nice going Gajeel, you made Levy depressed. ..."

"You know she had it coming Gihee...'

There could never be silence in my room..." Lucy sighed she reached for the towl when the door to the bathroom slammed open.

Right infront of the door was no other but, Laxus,Gajeel and Levy. A bright pink shade was on their faces and Laxus did his best to look away.

" AAAAAA! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM YPU PERVERTS!" Lucy flunged everything she can at them, forgetting that Levy was there. She throwed two bottles of shampoo and conditioner with a teapot she had in the bathroom for some reason.

The shampoo landed on Gajeel and Laxus and for poor Levy a teapot. " Oh my god, Levy-chan I'm soo sorry!" Lucy wrapped the towel around her and rushed to Levy's aid.

" I-It's fine.. uh..." Levy was out cold, all you can see was the swirls in her eyes.

"Uh, ehehehehe!" Lucy sweatdropped.

Awhile later Lucy was all dressed up and ready to go, but first she had to hear something from Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy.

' A-Again, forgive me Levy-chan..." Lucy laughed akwardly

" It's fine, but you know you got quite a throw there!" Levy smiled.

" So, what did you guys needed to tell me?" Lucy asked.

" Well, Master Makarov wanted to say how sorry he is... ya know about the whole Team Natsu situation..." Levy looked towards the floor.

" I see..." Lucy sighed.

"Well he wanted to say he wants you on a team, you can pick whoever you like... he wants that decision by today..." Gajeel gave Lucy a stern look.

" What?! But, it hasn't even been a week and he wants me to make a decision that quickly!" Lucy didn't know why but, she felt pretty insulted.

" Lucy calm down, it's that the old man is pretty worried about you, he just thinks is best for you to have people there for you..." Laxus did his best to make his voice soothing.

" People there for me! Well the last time I expected people there for me I got stabbed in the back! I think I can handle myself, thank you very much!" Lucy yelled, she then stormed out of her house when it usually supposed to be the other way around.

"Lu-chan! Wait!" Levy called out to Lucy, she felt a hand stop her.

"Just let it go Levy..." Gajeel spoke, they all stayed silent.

"Lucy will come to her senses son, don't worry..." Laxus crossed his arms.

" Gajeel what are you doing?!" Levy yelled.

"Looking for that nove she always whine about, she lets you guys read it why can't I?!" Gajeel growled.

" Gajeel stop, you might scavage around somethings that are supposed to be private!" Levy hopped on Gajeel's back, Gajeel struggled to search to Lucy's things.

" Like what?! ... Uhhh ...gh! What kind of !" Levy and Gajeel turned bright red.

" What did you guys see..." Laxus peeked over their shoulders and he did his best to remain stable.

" I can't belive she wears these things..." Gajeel spoke awkwardly.

**Well, this is where im going to end this chapter! I hope you guys read it enjoy it and hpe to share some review with meh! you guys can say if it stinks, if it is quite weird! ANYTHING! See ya guys in the next chappy! :D**


End file.
